Strange School Days
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Of course, at my school, every single day was boring. So why the hell are the Akatsuki standing here in front of me? AU, language.


**The day my school was invaded by Akatsuki  
****Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides my two OCs.  
Main character's POV  
**

Of course, at my school, every single day was boring. Walk into school, hang around formroom, lessons one and two. Breaktime, get some pizza, lessons three and four. Lunchtime, get a sandwich, lesson five. Go home. The usual.

So why the fuck was my maths room just blown apart, and why the hell are there random green things roaming the school?

Now I'm sitting on the Astroturf, behind a wall, where the.. green.. blobs couldn't get to me. I watched them dissolve one of the teachers- not pretty. I'm listening to music through my phone, in my usual attire- jeans, yellow & blue tshirt, black & white chucks and an orange sidebag. Black waves of hair tumbled down my back. Trying to calm my nerves, my tanned hands drew in my sketchpad while clicking the buttons on my iPod therapeutically. **[AN: don't you do this as well? It's calming w] **My makeup bag and laptop lay untouched. The aliens made a sickening sound as they slid past the wall.

I sighed. Since I wasn't in the mood to become human brulee, I guessed I'd have to take action. Troublesome.

Suddenly, a girl broke down on the ground, crying. The aliens seemed distracted with her- it looked like lady luck was _finally_ starting to side with me. My heart pumped heavily in my chest, and I took the opportunity and legged it out of the gate and into the cafeteria, unnoticed. As i passed the aliens their smell filled my nostrils and I retched. I leaned against the door, slamming it shut, and sank down to the floor and breathed heavily. A shadow loomed over me. I looked up and let out a squeak.

Misha!

Misha was in front of me, hovering over my head in loose skinny jeans, a space invaders t-shirt, dark grey hoodie, purple converse and a violet side bag which contained the same things as mine, minus the make-up bag. Her waist-length black hair fell over her shoulders, and her front bangs framed her dark eyes. Her phone was in her pocket; huge cutesy phone-charms dangling out. Her hands were on her hips as she bent down, a smirk on her face. Her eyes sparked with amusement and curiosity, while my heart attempted to calm down from the shock. 

"What are you doing here!" I was slightly panicking; how did I not notice her? 

She straightened out, and a matter-of-fact expression crossed her face. "You snuck off and i decided to follow you," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you could get hurt!" She looked at me incredulously, as if that was the most stupid statement in the world. 

"Me? What about you? You could get hurt too!" 

"I'm fine with getting hurt, remember! I **_EMBRACE _**the pein!" 

"Since when? You've never even met Nagato before; he lives in an alternate universe!" I would have laughed but now wasn't a very good time.  
We continued our absolutely random argument for a little longer until I let her join me in my quest of saving the school; troublesome but I could trust her.**[AN: Have you noticed that this character seems to be saying 'troublesome' quite often? She's probably picking it up from Shikamaru]. **

Misha nodded, and turned to me and grinned. Not a good sign.

''The teachers. They're being held in the gym. Hehe.''

''...And how the hell do you know this? We didn't even pass the gym on our way here!''

She just stuck her tongue out and touched her nose. ''Shh.''

As we were whispering, an alien came through the roof, startling us. We both managed to jump out of the way. My phone then slipped out of my pocket and the headphones came off. A loud drum solo, which quickly turned into a loud rock track, blasted out of the speakers.  
The creature screeched terribly and we both clenched our eyes shut.  
_Poof!  
_We looked up and there was a pile of green jell-o where the alien had been. Misha walked up to it and poked it. It only wobbled, slightly. We stared at each other for five seconds and slowly backed away from the freaky jell-o.  
"Ok... that was slightly disturbing, but we managed to learn their weakness?" She offered her opinion and looked on the bright side.  
"Yea, when they listen to rock music they turn into jell-o; and gross jell-o at that" i shuddered "I'll never look at jell-o the same way EVER again," Misha swallowed, shuddering. At that comment, the plan making began!  
After some discussion, confirmation and adjustments, we set off.  
We ran, stacked, creped, crawled, ducked, sneaked and hid until we reached the office. Thankfully, no one was there. Misha then went from ninja mode to cyber-gamer-hacker mode and started on the computer. I stood guard incase an alien decided to pass by. She pressed keys, clicked, typed, muttered and uploaded a few songs onto the computer. She pressed MORE keys, clicked, typed, muttered a bit and pressed enter. She looked up at me, grinned and said ''It will begin in five minutes." 

I nodded. Now we needed to find the leader. As we exited the building, we heard an explosion. We legged it out side and saw smoke coming from a window we knew all too well. We ran more than we did during PE until we reached our destination; room 215. Our form room or the room with the explosion.  
We entered and said "What the hell?" simultaneously.  
The tables were shattered around the room and the chairs were haphazardly lying around. In the centre of the room however was a lump of clay, a paper rose, a sushi roll, a little weasel plushie, a puppet, a needle and thread, a necklace, a Venus fly trap and a piece of paper that had a 'Pein' written on it.  
"I'm pretty sure this is a henge..." I muttered.  
"Totally," was all she said. For once, she agreed with my strange references.

"Well aren't you a couple of smart little girlies." The fish spoke. We both jumped, startled. The fish just TALKED. Then there was a sudden _poof_ and there stood a dude, around six feet, black cloak with red clouds, blue skin, three gills on each cheek, freaky eyes and a bandaged sword? He was grinning. 

"OMG! Its walkin', talkin' sushi roll and his pet gold fish!" i said with shock and amusement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misha's hands flying up to her mouth, stifling a giggle.  
"The name's Kisame-" "We know that!" I interrupted.

"Im not even going to ask how you know that, but what i would like to know is who you are."  
"Screw introductions and tell your friends to drop their henge aswell," Misha cut in. Kisame was looking pretty irritated considering we only cut him off twice. Eight more _'poofs'_ filled the room and out came out more people with black cloaks with red clouds.  
"Well, well, well; if it isn't the Akatsuki. But i believe you're missing one person,"i said, looking around for the missing member. Then a figure jumped in through the smashed window. He wore the same cloak as the others but her wore an orange mask that hid is face and behind his mask, you could see short, spiky black hair. "Hi!" 

Suddenly, Rock music blared from the speakers set all over the school and screeching was heard. Konan, the only female of the group, shook her head and sighed. 'Useless choice of minions. Aliens. Tch.'

I peered out the window and saw the students and teachers flooding into the playground. Then, a kid in our form, Callum pointed at Tobi's back and said something. Then him, our other close friends, our form tutor and our head of year ran in to our current building. Deidara was arguing with Tobi when they reached but they couldn't manage to get in because Deidara had blocked the door with his explosive clay. Itatchi told them to shut up and Pein went through a complicated series of hand signs which were a blur to me. All of a sudden a strange blue-red-purple-portal thing appeared and sucked the Akatsuki in. That wasn't the worst part though since we got sucked in too!  
**  
Normal POV  
**The clay that had been used to seal the door had exploded two seconds after the portal had closed after the girls were sucked in. The door fell, and they entered the room. Not much explaining was needed since they had seen most of it and the rest was caught on CCTV.  
From then on, October 11th was celebrated and mourned for two bone-headed, stubborn girls, named Suki Izumi and Misha Hikari, who had lost their lives on a strange adventure.  
Or so they thought..  
**Me: soooo what did ya think?  
Inner Me: yea, tell her the bitter truth.  
Me: not every truth is bitter, ya know!  
Inner Me: ooh really now?  
_Shiro and her inner get into another pointless argum- creative discussion.  
__5 MINUTES LATER..  
_Me: as i was saying, i want to know what you think and to do that you NEED TO REVIEW!  
Inner Me: for once, she's right.  
Me: thanks... hey!  
Inner Me: [smirks] the story behind this is we actually had to write an assessment after watching the film Independence day, so she thought might as well and i said go for it.  
Me: all in all, review! And i might just give you a sequel.  
l w l _Shiro-Usa ~ 3_**


End file.
